mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Henderson vs. Allan Goes
The fight was the UFC debut of Dan Henderson, in the semifinals of the UFC 17 middleweight tournament. It was also the first loss of Allan Goes. The Fight The first round began. Goes landed a leg kick. Fifteen. Thirty as Goes pawed with the jab. He seemed competent on the feet despite his grappling background, he landed another good leg kick. One minute. They're feeling each other out. One fifteen. Goes landed another leg kick. The crowd began to boo. One thirty. Goes dropped Henderson with a right pouncing to guard there, Henderson worked for a leglock. Goes spun out and they stood breaking away. Two minutes. Two fifteen as Goes landed a leg kick and kneed the body. Henderson tossed him down and let him up. Two thirty in. Goes landed another good leg kick. They clinched. Goes kneed the thigh there. Three minutes. Henderson worked the headlock, kneed the face, landed a right uppercut. Three fifteen. Goes pulled half-guard. He closed guard. Three thirty. Four minutes. Four fifteen as Henderson defended an armbar, keeping Goes against the cage. He landed four or five good right hands. Four thirty. "Pick your shots!" Goes's nose looked bloody. Henderson landed a left elbow. Five minutes. Henderson landed two big right elbows to the body. Five fifteen. Henderson defended an armbar. Henderson defended a kimura elbowing the body twice with the right. Five thirty. Henderson landed short rights to the body, breaking free. Six minutes left. "Progress, gentlemen. Let's go." Six fifteen. Goes tried the kimura again, Henderson stood and let him up, Goes was slow to stand. Six thirty left. Both men seemed weary. Goes landed a right. Henderson kneed the body hard and the face. Seven minutes. "Good effort, gentlemen." Both men were tired. Seven fifteen. Goes went to his butt, Henderson just shook his head, Goes laughed. The crowd booed. Seven thirty. "Press the fight." Hendo kneed the body and ate a leg kick and checked one. Eight minutes left. Eight fifteen. "Let's go." Eight thirty. Goes dropped Henderson with a right landing a soccer kick, the ref leaped on them getting between them. Hmm what? The cage was showered by boos. The ref moved them to separate corners. "Stand by, hang on. Stay there." Apparently the soccer kick was illegal. "Bullshit," the crowd chanted. "You cannot kick when he's down." Henderson was cut on the right side of his upper lip. They continued now, at ten thirty. Why wasn't the time stopped? Goes landed a left hook, they clinched. Henderson was fading. They broke. Henderson landed a right and another. Eleven minutes. Goes landed a leg kick. Eleven fifty. "Press the fight, gentlemen." Eleven thirty. "Press the fight now." Both men were tired, Goes shrugged. "Don't stall. Ten seconds." The first round ended, the end of regulation time. Overtime was next. The crowd booed. "As soon as he kicks, hit him in the fucking face with your right," Henderson's corner told him. "He's so fucking tired right now. You're winning this fight." The second round began. Fifteen. Goes landed a leg kick, they clinched. Goes kneed the thigh, and they broke. Goes landed a left hook. Thirty left and Goes landed a leg kick. Henderson was stalking him. Henderson landed a right uppercut and a big right and ate a left hook. Goes nearly dropped him with a leg kick. One minute. Henderson's left thigh was welted up, he ate another kick, landed three good right uppercuts. One fifteen. Henderson checked a leg kick. Henderson defended a butt scoot attempt and the crowd booed Goes. One thirty. Goes landed a jab. Henderson landed a big right and a right uppercut. They exchanged words. Goes was stalling. The ref called time. Oh apparently Goes's left glove was coming off. The crowd booed. Both men were tired. The clock was stopped this time. About one minute left. Henderson was impatient, they were having trouble with the glove and... it was on. They continued. Two fifteen. Henderson landed a right uppercut. Goes landed a leg kick. Two thirty. Goes landed a leg kick eating a right uppercut, landed a left hook, ate a right uppercut, butt scooted, the crowd booed him. Almost over. The time ran out. They hugged. The judges quickly reached a decision. Henderson's unanimous decision.